Star Fox: Disunion
by MarkNicholsonV2
Summary: She thought she'd found a home, a sanctuary where she could feel loved again and at peace; then she learned it was only a dream. Now she stands staring over the cliff, waiting for him to push her back into the nightmare of solus.


ATTENTION: For those who may already know of my novel 'Star Fox: Descent', or those who may plan to investigate it after reading this one-shot, please read at least the last paragraph of the review at the end of Disunion.

…..

Star Fox: Disunion

Krystal quickly rested her fingers over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter at how the tigress had casually poured the contents of her freshly prepared drink over Falco's head.

Falco remained coolly in place, merely closing his eyes to protect them from the liquid that ran down his feathers, past his beak, and down into his street clothing.

Once the drink had been emptied, the tigress returned the glass to the bar surface and smirked proudly at him.

Falco opened his eyes and returned her gaze with a casual smirk. "Ya know, a simple _no_ would've sufficed."

The tigress held her smile. "But what fun would that be?"

A small chuckle escaped Krystal's lips, and she briefly turned away to try and hide her offense.

Falco grunted in disproval. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be at the table right behind you." He leaned in closer to her. " _Alcohol drenched feathers could just mean more fun later._ " He whispered suggestively.

The tigress swiftly placed her paw over his beak, hooked his nostril with her claw, and pulled his head away from her. "Fly away."

Krystal subtly gained Falco's attention while his gaze was forced her way; gesturing to his seat at the team's booth with an expression of pity.

Falco looked back at the tigress and raised his feathered hands in surrender. "Your loss; unhook me."

The tigress released him and steadily turned back towards the holographic screens ahead.

Falco stood from his stool, slicked back the feathers on his head, then stepped over to the booth where Slippy and Krystal were seated. Slippy gave a light applause while Krystal commented, "You tried."

Falco took his place across from Krystal and next to Slippy, intentionally sliding into the toad to knock him sideways.

"Ey?!" Slippy exclaimed. "I was just merely applauding how well you handled having a _drink poured on your head_!" Slippy erupted in another poorly concealed fit of laughter, slapping his hand on the table.

Krystal smiled while shaking her head at Slippy's outburst, then looked back at Falco sympathetically. "Maybe next time?"

Falco shrugged. "There's always another kitty in the city. Now where's _your_ knight in shining armor?"

The question ignited a spark of anxiety in her chest. Krystal took a glance around the bar, spotting him watching her from a doorway to the lounge and lavatory. Before she could lock eyes with him, he pulled himself from her sight. The confirmed fear stabbed her heart. "I'll go get him." She chuckled, trying to sound more lighthearted than she felt.

Krystal stood from the booth and nervously started to make her way towards Fox. All other noise seemed to disappear as her inner voice whispered a grave warning. _The sooner you find him, the sooner this all ends._ She clenched her fists tightly as she forced her body to take a deep breath. _I knew this was coming, I just didn't want to believe it..._

Krystal came around the corner to see Fox leaning against the wall, both his back and head pressed against it whilst his disquieted eyes stared a hole in the ceiling.

She stood silently beside him, biting her lip nervously as she fought to find her voice. He hadn't given any indication that he knew she was there; as if he didn't notice her approach, or didn't want to accept it.

Krystal thought of the soft touch of his hand as she steadily reached for it. "Fox?" She spoke in the most empathetic tone she could muster.

Fox moved his hand away, then swallowed as his gaze fell to the floor. He appeared to be searching for words as desperately as she had. Finally, he took a long, calming breath and closed his eyes. "I need to talk to you, in private…" He replied, hardly above a whisper.

"Okay." Was all she could answer, attempting to give him an encouraging smile, but it wasn't returned; he still hadn't even met her eyes.

Fox stayed put a second longer, before lifting himself off the wall and heading toward a set of stairs in the lounge.

Krystal followed as a thousand frights flooded her mind with each step they ascended. She tried to find happiness in positive memories of Fox, hoping to assure herself she was overthinking his distance from her lately, but in vein. He had excused his way out of the last couple times she had tried to hold his hand, busied himself with their missions and left no time for their personal dates; only involving her in ways that, ultimately, just left her behind on the Great Fox II. He hadn't even been able to look at her anymore without pain in his eyes.

It was so different from how things were. He'd always been there for her when she was at her worst, listening to things she thought no one else could ever understand; even the loss of her family. He had cuddled warmly with her and shared stories of his childhood and all his passions, his face glowing with energy while his volume subconsciously grew louder the deeper he got on the subject; igniting an excitement in her she could share in.

A cool breeze brought Krystal to realize that she had followed Fox outside to the roof of the bar, and was now being led to one of its empty corners away from any other dweller. Krystal looked up at the stars above and saw herself flying among them by Fox's side. Star Fox had built Krystal her very own fighter, and she couldn't even count the times that her and Fox had engaged in racing amongst the lit vastness; bonding within their mutual pleasure.

The joyful rush she received from their adventures could only be matched by his kiss. She'd never forget the night they had shared on Christmas, and all the following times he would pull her aside to feed her lips that soft and passionate sensation; she could still feel them tingle at the thought.

Krystal folded her arms tight over her chest, digging her nails past the fur on her arms and into her skin; trying to hide any sign of the emotional distress that was eating her. _I don't want this to end…_

Fox came to a halt, but his back remained turned to her.

Krystal wanted so badly to reach out to him; even in her fear, she could see the pain that was tightening all his muscles. She wished he would turn around, pull her into a hug and tell her that everything was fine, but her inner voice told her otherwise.

Then Fox spoke; his voice shaking as it failed to conceal his dread. "Krystal..." Nothing followed.

Krystal cautiously stepped forward, her hand lightly touching his arm. "Fox, what's wrong?" she asked concerned, her voice trying to hide that she already knew the words he couldn't speak.

Fox's muscles tensed again, then the words finally came. "I... I don't want you on this team… anymore..."

Krystal stepped back, tucking her chin towards her collarbone. Even knowing what was to come couldn't prepare her for how his words tore right through her. " _Why_?" She whispered, fighting the lump that was forming in her throat.

Fox was now completely stiff. "I _can't_... I should've _never_..." Fox's neck began to contract, drawing his chin towards his right shoulder, then it relaxed as he looked off to the city's horizon; revealing the pure devastation in his eyes. "I watched you... almost _die_... by the hand of _my enemies_... I wish I could be your knight in shining armor that could protect you no matter what," Fox's eyelids screwed shut as his head turned away. "But _I can't_ control the outcome of our battles, and I won't risk losing you to those who are after _me_. It's _my fault_! I _know_ it's _my fault_! And now I have to..." Fox's voice cracked. " _I'm sorry_ , but I have to make things right and save you while I can."

Krystal felt the stinging tears threatening to escape her eyes as she struggled to find words. "Kicking me off the team won't solve this Fox... I... I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose my family again..." The tears started to flow as she watched each saltine drop fall onto the cement. "Please... we both know this isn't what either of us wants."

Silence hung in the air until Fox breathed a shame filled sigh through his nostrils. "No, it isn't... but I live a life where I can't always have what I want... and it was _selfish_ of me to think otherwise. I need... I need you move on, like we hadn't met, and continue life where you're safe."

Fox turned to face her, still refraining from meeting her eyes, and held out an envelope. "Your Cloud Runner is docked at a hangar just a kilometer from here with all your belongings packed in it. In this slip is the hangar's address and a card with plenty of credits to go _wherever_ you want and get a life started; maybe go back to Sauria where you're known and..." Fox's eyes and mouth closed as his gaze fell; crumpling the end of the envelope slightly in his hand.

Krystal took the envelope from him, only to let it drop to the ground as her eyes remained locked on him. "I don't want a new life, I want you. Please don't leave me alone again."

Fox's arm returned to his side. He stayed still for several moments, before he finally released his breath and steadied his voice. "I should've _never_ let you on our ship, you would've had to stay on Sauria where they would've remained your family." In an iron-willed display, Fox opened his eyes and locked them with Krystal's; striking her heart with new dagger of disbelief. "I've decided this Krystal; you're not coming back with us. Even if it means you despising me for the rest of your life, I won't have you in danger from _my enemies_ anymore."

" _I can protect myself_!" Krystal snapped back through her tears, instantly undergoing the reborn fury from when her mother had taken her choice.

Her response knocked his gaze into submission as his head turned away with his clenching eyelids. "…You, _would not_ be here, had I not let you in." He opened them and looked upon her with regathered strength. "I understand you can meet any fate, _anywhere_ ; but it _won't, be_ , _here_. I will not be the reason you die, _I won't_."

Krystal looked towards the ground as she tried to force her body to stop shaking. She reached out for Fox's hand as she looked upon him with a pleading expression. "I want to be with you Fox. _I love you_ ; and if that means I die, then I want to fight alongside you until then."

Fox didn't reject her hand, but she could see his jaw tensing. "Krystal... I'm asking you to leave. You can fight me all you want, you can even go down and get the rest of the team involved in this, but from me to you: I want you gone; I want you _safe_. _Please Krystal_ ," Fox's stern tone instantly dropped to his own shaky pleading. " _Please_ , do what I say," Fox knelt, picked up the envelope, and placed it in their interlocked hands as he stood. "Take the credits, and live the life I've kept from you."

Krystal became still for a moment. "…This isn't about the team, this is about us." She glanced down at the white package, contemplating her decision, then returned to his quivering eyes; her own expression revealing surrender. "If I do as you ask, will I ever even see you again?"

Fox swallowed. "I will _always_ remember you, you will live in every dream and haunt every waking moment..." His eyes closed as his volume fell to a whisper. "But... _no_... As part of protecting you, I can no longer know you in _any way_. This... _Krystal_..." Fox finally broke as his voice choked up and tears escaped his eyes. " _This is goodbye_..." He gently pulled his hand free of hers, leaving the envelope behind in her palm.

Krystal fought the urge to beg him not to leave, knowing that his answer wouldn't change. She tried repeating the one thing that he had ignored thus far. "I love you Fox McCloud."

Fox turned away from her and looked back towards the horizon. " _Why_ do you want to know?" He asked, his voice hollow.

"So I can hear it, at least once, to know if I'm the only one that felt anything."

Fox sighed in defeat. "If I tell you," Fox met her eyes with sincerity. "I need you to take the envelope, and walk away. Take the most discrete route through the bar as you can and leave without any of the team seeing you. If they do happen to bump into you, you figure out how to keep moving without letting them know, and never come back; to _any of us_. Can you promise me this?"

Unbearable shock overcame Krystal, drawing a stream of tears from her eyes as she dropped the envelope. "They're my family too Fox, you won't let me even say goodbye to them?"

Again, she broke Fox's gaze as he looked away. "They _won't_ let you leave, it will erupt into an argument that-." Fox voice caught, then he sighed as his eyes opened. "Hell, they'll probably chew me out and come looking for you anyway…" Fox returned to her crushed gaze. "But that's where I need your promise. This is between you and I; _don't_ let them find you."

Krystal's entire body trembled at the sudden realization that she was about to be left completely alone. She closed her eyes, grasping for inner acceptance. "…I promise…" She whispered, her body calming as she knelt and picked up the envelope; trying to hold back the anger that was rising through all the pain and hurt. "Don't worry about giving me an answer, I think I already have it." She choked out as she stood, pulled the hangar address from it, then handed Fox back the white slip. "I don't want your money Fox. You won't have to worry about me again." Krystal restrained further tears as she quickly turned and walked away from him; looking back only once. "I will always love you Fox, even if you never loved me."

As she looked away and approached the door leading back down to the bar, she felt Fox grab her arm and whirl her back towards him; his eyes were now frantic. "Where are you going to go? Where are you going to _eat and sleep_?! Krystal, _take the card_!" Fox looked at her with earnest care as he calmed his voice. "You owe me nothing. _Please_ , take it."

Krystal let the rising anger overtake her emotions, if only for a moment as she pulled away from him. "I don't want your worry Fox! Your worry is what caused me this pain to begin with!" Krystal wanted to fall to the ground and weep, but forced herself to keep standing as her anger faded. "As the only person who knows my past, you know I can survive; you can't give me money to make yourself feel better for abandoning me here." She felt her body tense from the harsh tone of her own voice, bringing her to turn away and quickly descend the stairs without saying another word.

She used her telepathy to ensure she knew the location of her team members, hearing Slippy still giggling while Falco cursed at him and his own struggle of drying the last of his sticky feathers. She went around the bar, staying out of site from their table until she successfully made it outside. For reasons unknown to herself, she still didn't want to pit Slippy and Falco against him; not for her.

Krystal quickly made her way along the side walk, wiping away her leaking tears and ignoring every living soul that passed her, until she came to an alley she darted into. She took a moment to telepathically listen for any dangers, but found it lifeless; she was alone. Letting her back fall to the alley wall, Krystal slid to the ground, pulled her knees to her breasts, and sobbed freely into them; letting her mind fall to pieces with the life she just lost.

…

Want to see a story detailing the offer to Krystal to join Star Wolf? Check out the Deviant Art picture titled "Star Fox: Proposal" drawn by NaterRang and the short story below it at  art/Star-Fox-Proposal-142340381 . There's another picture that NaterRang drew called 'Goodbye Krystal' with its own short story on Fox and Krystal's breakup that 'Star Fox: Disunion' was inspired by, but I really liked how 'Star Fox: Proposal' detailed Wolf's offer to Krystal that I advertise it when I can.

That aside, I hope you enjoyed Star Fox: Disunion. My wife wrote the part of Krystal as she did in Star Fox: The Kiss of Christmas. Please feel free to tell us your thoughts with a review. Kind or cruel, we'd both like to know your honest opinions; as long as you give us detailed feedback and don't just tell us something like, "It sucked." We learn nothing from that, tell us why it sucked. 😉 A simple "That was the best Star Fox story I've ever read!" however, will be accepted. xP

ATTENTION: Regarding Star Fox: Descent, chapter 2 holds an excerpt from 'Goodbye Krystal' that I had rewrote to be told from the first-person perspective of Fox. I am currently underway of making a LOT of changes to Descent due to some feedback I agree with from a load of detailed reviews by Elarix and Nail Strafer. One of the changes I'm making is switching out the 'Goodbye Krystal' excerpt with my own from Disunion. You could choose to follow Descent and await word it's been updated, or if you choose to start reading now; just be wary that chapter 2's breakup will be different.


End file.
